


High School Slumber Party On A College Campus (Flannel)

by iDragonSpyro



Series: Clextober 2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cat Onesies, Clextober 2019, Explosions, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Princess Bride - Freeform, aden is a little shit, and it's technically late, but also chaos, but also explosions, but he's lexa's favorite, college science nerds, everyone's a science nerd, extreme fluff, flannel, flannel blankets, high school science nerds, in like four hours, please stop destroying lexa's clothes, she does all the things, she's not lexa's favorite, you're going to give clarke a heart attack, zia is also a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro
Summary: Aden, Madi, and Lexa stare at the shelves full of blankets.“Lexa,”Aden whispers,“We can get two blankets for eight bucks.”Lexa nods slowly, a plan forming in her head. “I see that.”“You’re planning something.”Lexa nods again. “There’s this one common room on campus that no one is ever in, and you guys have campus access from the mentorship program.”A grin spreads across Aden’s face. “It’s Friday night and we’re a bunch of kids who stay at school to make explosions, so our parents won’t freak out.”“Are you suggesting we buy a bunch of flannel blankets and have a sleepover at college?” Madi asks. “Because that sounds awesome.”





	High School Slumber Party On A College Campus (Flannel)

**Author's Note:**

> flannel is soft and also gay.  
this is over 3,000 words of fluff and chaos.

A lot of people seem to think that Lexa doesn’t like younger people, so they were understandably surprised when she signed up for the high school science and engineering mentorship program through her environmental science class. What these people don’t know is that Lexa really only has a problem with people that can’t keep up with her intellectually. They frustrate her. Therefore, the mentorship is actually perfect, because most of the kids are so far advanced that they should be in graduate classes, and the teachers had no idea what to do with them.

So Lexa spends several hours each week helping high schoolers with their insane chemistry experiments and engineering projects. Raven and Clarke are in the program too, with Raven working with the mechanical engineering kids and Clarke working with the biology and medically focused kids. Lexa herself works with almost everyone and therefore tends to find herself in the messiest situations.

There was the time when she stood slightly too close to an unfinished jet propeller, which was set off when a loose laser cutter sent its beam over the wire panel and all her clothes got set on fire. Leo had apologized several times for the screw-up in the laser’s coding that had allowed it to temporarily gain a half-mad form of sentience, but Lexa still got teased relentlessly from having to borrow a pink cat onesie from the lost-and-found before she was able to go home.

(She didn’t tell the kids that she kept it, but she wouldn’t put it past Raven or Clarke to use it as blackmail in the future.)

There was the time Dawn’s chemistry experiment exploded through the condom she was using to hold it (they were cheap, sold in bulk, and considerably less expensive in the long run considering how often the good glass tubes had shattered or exploded or melted into a pile of goo before they decided to switch) and Lexa’s outer clothes had to be put into the toxic waste bin, so she again rooted through the lost-and-found and ended up in some exceedingly small bike shorts and her sports bra, deciding that risking more clothes that weren’t even hers wasn’t necessary.

Clarke tripped several times today and almost had to get thrown into the decontamination shower. Lexa, never one to consciously think about those things overly much, put it down to the other girl’s natural clumsiness.

Even with all the destruction and explosions and general mishaps, the mentorship labs are some of Lexa’s favorite times of the week. The kids are chaotic and sleep-deprived and batshit crazy, and the other mentors all share that energy.

“What up, smartasses!” Raven yells as she kicks open the lab doors. “Who’s ready to fuck some shit up?”

Fifteen heads immediately swivel towards her voice and hiss out _“quiet”_ at the same time. Over on one of the workstations, a group of students is carefully flipping valves and screwing vials onto a strange construction of tubes and various containers. One of the chemistry students, Kala, starts carefully pouring some chemical into what seems to be the start of the system. Leo, a mechanical engineering student, starts flipping switches that appear to control temperature and vibration functions. One switch brings up a little blowtorch and heats the liquid, and the press of a button shakes a tube back and forth too fast for eyes to follow.

When the chemical reaches the last container, it mixes with a blue substance already there. When they meet, the mixture glows orange. The surrounding students let out a collective breath and clap quietly, moving back off to their various stations.

Lexa and Raven approach Leo and Kala, who are muttering quietly to each other as they remove the orange liquid.

“What’s in there?” Lexa asks, peering at the vial.

“Hopefully, it’s something that can fuel my nanotech,” Leo responds. “They were burning through electricity too fast to recharge efficiently and they just aren’t compatible with other sources, so we thought making a substance that constantly reacts to its environment might produce a steady enough stream of power to keep the tech going for more than a few minutes.”

“Right,” Raven shakes her head slowly. “And what if it blows up?”

Kala shrugs. “Then we start over. Or look for more alternatives. Provided the reaction doesn't rip apart the gravitational field and make this area unlivable…”

_“What?”_

Leo waves Raven’s shriek off. “Don’t worry, we calculated the risk of that happening and it’s like, less than half of a percent. It’ll be fine.”

Lexa leaves Raven to her concerned sputtering and walks over to her usual group. “Aden, Madi, Faolin, what’s up?”

“Hey, Lexa!” Aden grins, hopping off the counter and jumping onto Lexa’s shoulders, ignoring her grunt of exertion. “We are currently doing nothing. Where’s Clarke?”

“Clarke had an important seminar today that’s supposedly going over a bunch of stuff for finals, so she’s not here now,” Lexa frowns. “She’s also had a bunch of late nights this week so she might come down later, but probably not.”

A girl slides over on a wheelie chair, waving a Red Vine. “You’re frowning. Why are you frowning?”

Lexa narrows her eyes at her. “Because she’s my friend and I’m concerned, Zia.”

“Sure,” Zia drawls, spinning to address the other three kids. “She gets this, like, little crease and crinkle in the corner of her eyes when she’s talking about something she likes, usually Clarke, have you guys noticed that?”

“Zia, why are you here? What do you even do?”

Zia points her Red Vine at Lexa very seriously. “Everything. I do every fucking thing.”

Lexa frowns again. “When’s the last time you slept for more than two hours?”

“Fucking never.”

“...Are you okay?”

“Probably not!” Zia exclaims, spinning around in her chair. “But today is just a Walmart run so it’ll be fine.”

“A what?”

“Walmart run!” Aden interjects. “Most of the wiring and building for our project is done, we just need the chemical components and some last-minute materials. Since it’s Friday and the lab is locked over the weekend we can’t keep an eye on the chemicals, so we’re gonna go to Walmart and get the materials we need so it’s ready for Monday. You have a car, right?”

“I-” Lexa blinks in the face of the sudden intensity of the boy’s movement. “Yeah. Am I driving?”

Aden nods seriously at her. “I know you’re a college student or whatever but you’re probably the least sleep-deprived out of all of us. Zia drove me to school this morning and I’m honestly surprised that she actually noticed traffic signals.”

Zia takes a large bite of her Red Vine. “My doctor is surprised I can hold a coherent conversation with him.”

Aden and Madi raise their eyebrows at Lexa in a _“see what we mean?”_ look. Faolin just looks amused by everything.

“Okay,” Lexa sighs, hiding a grin when Aden cheers loudly. “Let’s go to fucking Walmart, I guess.”

They’re about thirty minutes in and nothing has exploded or been set on fire, so Lexa is counting this trip as a success already.

Zia wandered off to a random corner of the store almost immediately, with Faolin following her _“just in case, Lexa, who knows what her half-dead brain might manage to destroy”_ while Aden and Madi went towards the Outdoors section. Lexa was left with a list of parts and appliances to _strip_ for parts and told to wander around the electronics and technology section until she found something.

Thank god for Raven’s constant ramblings about machinery, because Lexa has been able to recognize and find pretty much everything on the list. She’s just putting the last few things into her cart when Aden and Madi come sprinting up to her, wide grins on their faces.

“Did you two blow something up?”

“No, no, no, just come on,” Aden insists, tugging at Lexa’s arm. “Bring the cart, come on.”

Madi leads them on a half-jog to the fabrics section. “We were looking through the fabrics because Dawn texted us saying they need samples to test a new mixture on, but look what we found!”

They turn the corner and _wow._

That’s a lot of flannel.

The entire aisle is filled with flannel items, shirts and pants and hats and, best of all, _blankets.___

_ _No, not the best of all. Best of all are the signs _above_ the blankets._ _

_ _“Excuse me, miss,” Lexa grabs the attention of a passing worker, wanting to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her. “What the deal with these blankets?”_ _

_ _The employee gives them a cursory glance. “Oh, those. No one bought them so we made them half off. Still, no one bought them so we made them Boy one get one free. Feel free to go crazy.”_ _

_ _Aden, Madi, and Lexa stare at the shelves full of blankets._ _

_ __“Lexa,”_ Aden whispers, _“We can get two blankets for eight bucks.”__ _

_ _Lexa nods slowly, a plan forming in her head. “I see that.”_ _

_ _“You’re planning something.”_ _

_ _Lexa nods again. “There’s this one common room on campus that no one is ever in, and you guys have campus access from the mentorship program.”_ _

_ _A grin spreads across Aden’s face. “It’s Friday night and we’re a bunch of kids who stay at school to make explosions, so our parents won’t freak out.”_ _

_ _“Are you suggesting we buy a bunch of flannel blankets and have a sleepover at college?” Madi asks. “Because that sounds awesome.”_ _

_ _Zia rolls out from the middle of a pile of blankets. “I agree.”_ _

_ _Lexa, Aden, and Madi stare at her. “How did you get in there?”_ _

_ _“Skill.”_ _

_ _Faolin pops his head out. “We’ve been in here for half an hour. It’s very soft, we should definitely get these.”_ _

_ _Lexa sighs and starts loading blankets into her cart._ _

_ _

_ _It’s only once their at the register that they realize they might have a slight problem._ _

_ _“This is gonna murder our bank accounts,” Faolin groans._ _

_ _Zia steps in front of him and whips out a card. “I got this.”_ _

_ _“Zia, no, you can’t possibly-” Lexa tried to protest._ _

_ _“Shh.”_ _

_ _Lexa, Aden, Madi, and Faolin watch in confusion and shock as Zia swipes the card through and punches in a number that seems a little longer than the normal four digits. As soon as the machine beeps, Zia grans the cart and starts speed walking towards the exit, the other four jogging behind her._ _

_ _“How did you just do that so casually? That’s a lot of money, there’s no way you-” Lexa says, but Zia cuts her off._ _

_ _“I told you, I do all the things. And don’t ask questions you aren’t actually prepared to know the answer to, Woods.”_ _

_ _And quite honestly, Lexa had been afraid she was going to say that._ _

_ _

_ _By the time they make it back to the lab, Raven is already outside with the rest of the kids and mentors._ _

_ _“The fuck is going on, Lexa?” Raven asks when she pulls to a stop._ _

_ _“Sleepover at the unused common room on campus,” Lexa replies after she rolls down her window. Aden has already gotten out of the car and is running to put their electronics in the lab. “Get everyone into cars, we have flannel blankets.”_ _

_ _Raven just shakes her head slowly and turns to yell at everyone. Aden throws that car door open and sprawls into the back seat, knocking into Madi and Zia. “Why did Faolin get shotgun?”_ _

_ _“Because I’m the tallest and also the calmest,” the boy retorts. _ _

_ _“This is bullshit.”_ _

_ _“Talk to the back.”_ _

_ _“Kids, kids, no fighting,” Lexa mutters. “It’s only a ten minute drive, calm your tits.”_ _

_ _

_ _Getting five cars filled with high school students onto campus is surprisingly easy. Lexa would be worried about the lack of concern if it wasn’t currently working in her favor. _ _

_ _The common room is just as empty as she said it would be, and it takes less than five minutes for around twenty people to arrange the plush chairs and overstuffed couches with the ten-plus blankets into a nest-like fort. Someone takes the tech engineering kids and sets up a projector screen, and three or four kids have taken charge of the kitchen and are setting up snack bowls and popping corn that Lexa (_technically Zia, or whoever Zia hacked,_ Lexa thinks) bought. She’s standing in a corner, making sure that nothing gets knocked over, when Aden comes up next to her. _ _

_ _“This is amazing,” he says, grinning._ _

_ _“It’s pretty great,” Lexa smiles back. “Clarke would like it.”_ _

_ _She almost doesn’t realize what she’s said until Aden gives her a full-blown smirk and a raised brow. “You should call her.”_ _

_ _“Not like- I didn’t mean- fine,” Lexa grumbles. “What do I even say? ‘Hey, Clarke, I’m in the empty common room with a bunch of high schoolers and flannel blankets, come join us?’”_ _

_ _Aden raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, pretty much.”_ _

_ _Lexa is about to respond when she notices Zia fiddling with something._ _

_ _“Is that my phone?” Lexa asks her. Zia looks up as the screen unlocks itself._ _

_ _“I don’t know, is this Clarke’s contact?” Zia asks, flashing the screen and showing “Sunshine” across the top, complete with a sun emoji and _yeah, fine,_ a little heart._ _

_ _“Uhm…”_ _

_ _“Great,” Zia says, and clicks the call button._ _

_ _Lexa lunges forward, but Zia dodges away, surprisingly graceful for someone operating on two hours of sleep. The phone keeps ringing as Lexa chases Zia around the room, dodging furniture and people._ _

_ _The call picks up._ _

_ _ _“Lexa? What’s going on, you were supposed to be back from mentorship an hour ago-”_ _ _

_ _“Hey, Clarke! It’s me, Zia, from the mentorship! Your girlfriend was just going to call and tell you about this cool thing we’re doing in the empty common room!”_ _

_ _Lexa yells over the sounds of Clarke spluttering over the phone, _“She’s not my girlfriend!”__ _

_ _Zia shoots her an unimpressed look. “Sure thing. Anyways, come over to the empty common room, we have flannel blankets and I’m sure Lexa would be willing to provide cuddles.”_ _

_ _Lexa nearly chokes. “Zia, for the love of God-”_ _

_ _“See you soon, or I’m hacking the school system to find your room and drag you down myself. Goodbye,” Zia finishes and hangs up._ _

_ _Lexa stares at her. “You’re a shithead, you know that?”_ _

_ _Zia points at her, vaguely threateningly. “Don’t get mad at me yet.”_ _

_ _“What does that mean?”_ _

_ _“Don’t ask questions, Woods, we’ve been over this.”_ _

_ _Clarke shows up less than ten minutes later, wearing long pajamas and carrying a pillow._ _

_ _“I’m here for my cuddles,” she announces, and Lexa flushes so hard she has to grab the wall to keep from falling over. Zia points straight at Lexa, eating another Red Vine._ _

_ _“She’s over there. Try to keep it PG, there are children present,” Zia informs Clarke. “It’s Aden. Aden is children.”_ _

_ _“I resent that statement!” Aden calls from where he’s settled on a blanket._ _

_ _Clarke makes her way over to Lexa, ignoring Aden and Zia’s bickering. “So what sparked this idea?”_ _

_ _Lexa shrugs. “We went to Walmart for extra parts. The blankets were half off and buy one get one free. Why the fuck not?”_ _

_ _Clarke grins softly at her and Lexa thinks her heart might explode. “Amazing.”_ _

_ _If Lexa were one to consciously think about these kinds of things overly much, she would think about how that one word doesn’t seem to be aimed at the idea, but at Lexa herself. But Lexa isn’t one to think about that overly much, so she definitely doesn’t, of course. Obviously._ _

_ _Someone found an old disc of The Princess Bride in a drawer, so they put that into the projector and everyone settles onto the blankets. Clarke pulls Lexa over to one of the overstuffed armchairs and pulls a blanket over the both of them, curling up so she’s kind of tucked into Lexa’s side. Lexa swallows heavily and wraps an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the beat of her own heart and the five or so phones that immediately get pointed at her to snap a picture. She quietly flips them all off and leans her head onto Clarke’s._ _

_ _Wesley and Buttercup are hacking their way through the Fire Swamp when Lexa feels Clarke shift to whisper in her ear._ _

_ _“Thank you for doing this,” she says, and Lexa tries to pretend that her whole body doesn’t shiver with the tickling in her ear. “The kids needed a night to just chill out. I know they think their chemistry and machines are fun, but they need time to just calm the hell down.”_ _

_ _“Yeah,” Lexa agrees quietly._ _

_ _“This is good for them. Plus, some of them are actually getting some sleep for once.”_ _

_ _Looking around the room, Lexa chuckles softly as she realizes that most of the kids and even a bunch of the mentors had fallen asleep, curled into each other and the blankets. _ _

_ _“Guess the blankets were a good buy,” Clarke says. “Good thing you thought of them.”_ _

_ _“I wasn’t thinking of them,” Lexa blurts, turning to face Clarke more fully. “And technically I didn’t buy them, Zia did with what I’m sure are hacked and stolen accounts. We should put a watch on that girl.”_ _

_ _Clarke frowns at her. “Who were you thinking of?”_ _

_ _“I-” Lexa blinks, and mentally thanks Raven for insisting on turning the lights off, because the low light hides her blush. “I was thinking about you, since you’ve had a long week and I knew you had that long seminar today and you’re probably really tired and you need a break-”_ _

_ _“Lexa. _Lexa,_” Clarke says, grabbing her hands between her own. “Thank you.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, no, of course, this isn’t even, I mean-”_ _

_ _“Lexa, _shut up._”_ _

_ _Clarke leans forwards and cuts Lexa’s ramblings off with a kiss, so soft and tender that Lexa lets out a little whimper and melts straight into her._ _

_ _Their lips part with a small sigh and Clarke grins at her, turning again to curl back into Lexa, pressing even tighter to her side. _ _

_ _Lexa’s phone buzzes, and she pulls it out to check the message, thankful for the night mode and her foresight to turning the screen’s brightness down._ _

_ _It’s a message from Zia._ _

_ __“You’re welcome,”_ it reads, _ “and I told you so. Also, thank you, Dawn and Aden owe me thirty bucks each.”__ _

_ _“That little shit,” Lexa marvels, staring at her screen._ _

_ _“What?” Clarke mumbles against her skin, and Lexa decides there are more important things in the world that high schoolers betting on her love life._ _

_ _“Nothing, Clarke, just go back to sleep.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> we BACK on the BULLSHIT.  
This is late but it's fine cause there's soft blankets and also soft kissing.  
My tumblr is @idragonspyro, feel free to come scream at me there.


End file.
